


Without The Receipt

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (December '18) [13]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Badass Katara (Avatar), Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Dorky Zuko, F/M, Honeymoon, Humor, Implied Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Inspired By Tumblr, Marriage, Married Couple, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 13: LavaFandom: Avatar the Last AirbenderSokka is there to greet Katara and Zuko when they come back from their honeymoon!Oneshot/drabble





	Without The Receipt

Even if Sokka would never admit it, he had missed his little sister while she was on her honeymoon. Don't get him wrong! He was happy that she'd gotten married. He was happy Katara was happy. That was what mattered. But as soon as she stepped through the door, beaming and tan from the trip, he had hugged her.

She laughed and hugged him back. "I guess you really missed me, huh?"

"What? Pfft." he pulled back and brushed himself off. "Never."

"Right," Zuko rolled his eyes gently as he came in then, carrying the bags. "It was totally me that you missed."

"Shut up," Sokka said. "So how was it?"

"It was really nice," Katara said, and she sounded like she meant it. "Hawaii was beautiful. We saw the ocean and we saw a lot of volcanoes. But you want to know what my favorite part was?"

"Katara..."

"Sure," Sokka said. 

"Zuko got drunk and tried to set our marriage certificate on fire." she smirked. 

Sokka raised an eyebrow. Zuko wouldn't look at either of them and his face was bright red. Katara continued:

"...he said, “good luck trying to return me without the receipt”."


End file.
